


Would You Be So kind?

by TristanIsGay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adults, Boys In Love, Crushes, Dorks in Love, John Falls Hard, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristanIsGay/pseuds/TristanIsGay
Summary: "oh would you beso kindas to fall in love with me, you seeI’m tryingI know you know that I like youbut that’s not enoughso if you willplease fall in loveI think it’s only fairthere’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Dodies song 'Would you be so kind'  
> John just has a really cute crush on Lafayette and he asks him out by singing this song  
> You should check out her song!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ypnr33sEmg  
> Okay enjoy

John threw himself on the bed. His cheeks were red and his heart was racing as he held his phone his hand, it buzzing from the texts that the beautiful french men were sending him. He took a deep breath before his finger ran across the digital keyboard. Is there an age where you are officially too old to have a crush? Probably. But John didn't care. He felt 15 again. His heart skipped a beat when Lafayette texted him. His cheeks red at every compliment. His heart raced when he saw him. 

"Just love me already." He sighed as he set his phone down on the bedside table.

**\------------**

"John, stop being a wimp and ask him out," Alex said and took a sip of his coffee. John lied face down on the couch and groaned. 

"You say that as if it's easy," He grumbled.

"You text every night. You call each other every time you're out of work, and you go out for hot chocolate every Saturday.  It's obvious he likes you." He said and sat down on the loveseat. 

"He could just be friendly!" John said sitting up with a pout.

"He gave you his number the first day you two talked

**- _Flashback_ -**

Alex sighed "Why not? He's really nice."

John shrugged "I'm just not feeling like going out today."

"Maybe he can make you feel better. Come on. I think you'll really like him!"

"Bribe me."

Alex groaned before speaking "Ice cream?"

"Frozen yogurt."

"Deal"

-

John walked by Alexander as they walked into a coffee shop. One John had never been to before. It was winter themed. Black and white color scheme. The lights were hanging from the high ceiling. It felt quite cozy. He looked around for the French men.

Eventually, Alex walked up to a man with his hair pinned up and dark skin.

"Hey, Lafayette. Nice to see you again." Alex greeted with a smile as he and John sat down at the table with Laf.

Laf looked up from his book and smiled. He pushed his glasses up before putting a bookmark in the pages and closed it. He put the book in his bag before speaking.

"Bonjour, Alexander." He said before looking at John. John blushed as he examined Lafayette. He had thick rimmed glasses. He was pretty sure the man had eyeliner on but he couldn't tell. A black scarf was wrapped around his neck and a big white sweater on. He looked...amazing. "This is John, yes."

John quickly nodded. "O-oh um Yes." He said and smiled at him. 

"I've heard much about you. You're cuter than I thought you wouldn't be." He said. John's cheeks heated up tremendously. Lafayette chuckled. He jumped up a bit when he heard a number called. He smiled and held up one finger before stepping off his chair and walking off. John checked him out. Just a bit...

Alex nudged him  "You like him don't you?"

John covered his face a bit. "No...Well yes. I mean. He's attractive but I don't know his personality."

Alex shrugged. "Well. I can see something forming."

"Shut up." John rolled his eyes. He looked back at Lafayette. He was walking over with three drinks. He set them on the table before sitting down.

"I got you all drinks on me. Don't fret John. Alex told me what you like." He said with a smile before taking a sip of his drink. 

Fuck he's nice. John thought to himself. 

"Thank you." He smiled and took a sip. "So I hear you're from France?"

Lafayettes eye's lit up. "I am! It's lovely there. But I came here for some new experiences. America is full of opportunities." 

John hummed "I've always wanted to go to France. What's it like there?" He asked

He and Lafayette began to talk. A very long conversation that flowed very naturally. Alex ended up pulling out his computer and working on something. He was the one in college. John was already out. Lafayette was as well. Alex was almost done. Probably graduating that year. 

It was nearing the late evening and Alex had to be home. Since John was his roommate he had to go with him. 

"It's been very nice talking to you, John. Here." He said and handed him a small paper. John looked at it and saw his number with words writing 'Text me when you can :)" He blushed and smiled at him.

"I will"

And he did.

_**-Over-** _

"But...I don't know. We had a nice conversation and he wanted to talk more!"

"Oh my god." Alex groaned and face palmed. "Okay. You never knew if you don't try. Ask him out for me at least. I don't want to hear you complain about him not 'falling in love with you' and you don't even know if he doesn't like you."

John went silent for a moment.

"Okay..fine...but I need to stand out somehow. I don't want to just ask him out normally." John said. Alex hummed.

"Sing to him?"

**\---------**

John sat anxiously in his seat. He held the ukulele in his hand as he waited for Lafayette to come in. His heart was racing. 

Let's hope this works

His breath caught in his throat when he heard the door open. He took a deep breath as the footsteps got closer. 

"I brought us some hot chocolate. I knew you pr-" He stopped when he saw John. John set a seat right in front of him. "What is this?" He asked.

"sit," John said quietly. Lafayette tilted his head. 

"Okay," He said and set the drinks on the table before sitting down. John took a deep breath before he started singing.

_ I have a question _   
_ it might seem strange _   
_ how are your lungs _   
_ are they in pain... _

Lafayette listened with a tiled of his head. Listening to the interesting lyrics.

_ cause mine are aching _   
_ think I know why _   
_ I kinda like it _   
_ you wanna try? _

_ oh would you be _   
_ so kind _   
_ as to fall in love with me, you see _   
_ I’m trying _   
_ I know you know that I like you _   
_ but that’s not enough _   
_ so if you will _   
_ please fall in love..... _   


Lafayette began to smile as John played and sang for him. He listened to the whole song with a dorky smile. 

_....I think it’s only fair _   
_ there’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share) _   
_ cause I like you _   
_ but that’s not enough _   
_ so if you will _   
_ please fall in love with.. me _   


The two went silent. John looked up at him and blushed at his dorky smile. Lafayette walked over to him and bent down so they were almost nose to nose.

"L'amour. I'm already in love" He said.

John smiled and moved up a bit so their lips were almost touching.

"Would you be so kind?"

Lafayette chuckled but pressed his lips to Johns. John's heart fluttered and he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this cute little short story.  
> I'll be posting more oneshots if your intrested.  
> Follow my tumblr if you want more of me!: ultraprocrastinatingwriter  
> have a lovely day


End file.
